Szepty
by euphoria814
Summary: Fiołki Ravenclawu, trójkąt miłosny pomiędzy Cho, Harrym i Cedrikiem.


**tytuł tej części: Szepty**  
 **pairing: Cho Chang/Harry Potter / Cho Chang/Cedrik Diggory (tak jakby)**

* * *

Powrót pociągiem ten jeden jedyny raz nie był radosny i pełen śmiechów. Uczniowie siedzieli w przedziałach ledwo spoglądając w swoją stronę, a wypowiadane sporadycznie słowa przeważnie nie zakłócały ciszy. Szept stał się czymś, co Cho w ostatnich dniach słyszała najczęściej.

Marietta czuwała przy jej boku jak zawsze, nie starając się nawet ukrywać, że i ją cała ta sytuacja krępuje.

\- Przejdę się – powiedziała szeptem Cho i niemal od razu poczuła na sobie wzrok pozostałych Krukonów, którzy znajdowali się w jej przedziale.

Tylko Luna jako jedna z nielicznych wydawała się nieporuszona.

Marietta mocniej ścisnęła jej nadgarstek, ale po chwili wahania wypuściła go, chyba stwierdzając, że tak naprawdę będzie lepiej.

\- Chcesz… - zaczęła jej przyjaciółka i zawiesiła sugestywnie głos.

Cho jednak chciała być sama. Bez szeptów. Bez spojrzeń.

Korytarz okazał się pusty, a widok za oknem idealnie monotonny. Wspomnienia jedno po drugim wracało, więc wbiła wzrok w łąki przez które przejeżdżali i starała się nie myśleć o ostatnich tygodniach.

Wiedziała, że podoba się Harry'emu. Widziała, że młody Gryfon obserwuje ją na korytarzach i zawsze czerwieni, odwracając wzrok. Sama czuła się podobnie i czekała tylko na zaproszenie na bal, które nigdy nie nadeszło. Czasami wydawało jej się, że Harry tylko wypatruje odpowiedniego momentu.

Byliby idealną parą. Widziała siebie i jego oczami wyobraźni jako jedną z pierwszych par prowadzących na balu. On jako Reprezentant Hogwartu. Jeden z najmłodszych w historii. I ona – Krukonka, której inteligencji i obycia nie można było odmówić.

Marietta była podobnego zdania i wraz z Padmą chichotały ilekroć Harry mijał je na szkolnych korytarzach. Nawet o wiele częściej niż powinien, sądząc po tym, że Gryfoni przeważnie miewali zajęcia w oddzielnym skrzydle, gdy one przez dziedziniec wracały do szkoły po lekcjach Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, które prowadził gajowy.

Czekała tygodniami odkąd ogłoszono bal, a Harry wpatrywał się w nią i czerwienił coraz mocniej. Czasami nawet otwierał usta, gdy przechodziła wraz z pozostałymi, ale nigdy nie odciągnął jej na bok, aby zadać to jedno jedyne pytanie, na które czekała.

Kiedy zatem Cedrik podszedł do niej w Hogsmeade nie wahała się ani sekundy.

Nigdy nie uważała Puchona za interesującego, ale musiało być w nim coś, co dostrzegła Czara Ognia wybierając go na Reprezentanta. Cho dostrzegała w nim wyłącznie przyjazny uśmiech i o wiele zbyt szczere oczy. Jednak to on miał odwagę podejść do niej i zapytać czy mógłby zabrać ją na bal. Może on też zauważył zainteresowanie Harry'ego jej osobą i była to część politycznej rozgrywki jak wypuszczane przez Malfoya obraźliwe przypinki. Nie pytała i nie chciała znać odpowiedzi.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała wtedy i teraz nie wiedziała czy do końca żałowała tej decyzji.

Harry spytał ją w dwa dni później i wyglądał na dokładnie tak bardzo zawiedzionego jak powinien się czuć. Nigdy opieszałość nie została nagrodzona, a Cho nie mogła zostać na kilka dni przed balem bez partnera.

Sądziła, że Harry pojawi się sam i porozmawiają podczas imprezy. Może nawet zaprosi ją do tańca, gdy Cedrik zostawi ją i zainteresuje się bardziej kolegami, którzy go ubóstwiali, czy pozostałymi reprezentantami, którzy może ze względu na wiek trzymali się bliżej. A może to po prostu wrodzona nieśmiałość Harry'ego doprowadzała do tego, że cały bal przesiedział obok Rona z siostrami Patil, które wyglądały na mocno zirytowane.

Cho długo nie mogła wybaczyć Padmie, że ta nie zdradziła tego z kim idzie na bal.

Harry nigdy później nie zamienił z nią ani słowa. Ktoś rozpuścił plotkę, że są z Cedrikiem parą, co było wierutną bzdurą. Puchon był głośny i szarmancki, ale zabrakło mu dokładnie tego samego ognia, który płonął w magicznej czarze. Płomienia, który miał Harry, a który udzielał się też Cho.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Marietta, podchodząc bliżej.

Cho nie znała odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nie sądziła też, by istniała jakaś dobra.  
Kilku uczniów młodszych klas minęło je i nie musiała długo czekać aż zaczęły się te przeklęte szepty.

Cedrik nie żył. Słyszała krzyk Harry'ego podobnie jak pozostała część widowni.

Wciąż buzowała w niej adrenalina, gdy nie mogła zdecydować komu bardziej kibicować. Fleur i Krum odpadli z turnieju na tak wczesnych etapach, że w zasadzie zignorowano zachowanie przedstawiciela Durmstrangu. Mówiono, że rzucono na niego Imperio, aby zaatakował Harry'ego, ale plotkom nie należało wierzyć.

Ufała tylko faktom, a te mówiły jasno, że Cedrik nie żył.

\- Nienawidzę tych szeptów – powiedziała jeszcze Marietta konwersacyjnym tonem.

Od paru dni próbowała wciągnąć ją do rozmowy, ale Cho ignorowała ją, wiedząc, że przyjaciółka zrozumie.

Czuła się wciąż zamknięta w wydarzeniach z ubiegłego roku szkolnego. Uwięziona pomiędzy miłością, której nigdy nie miała, a uczuciem, którego nie odwzajemniła. Cedrik próbował pocałować ją po balu, ale odchyliła głowę i trafił w jej policzek, a potem uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. Odszedł bez słowa i nie kłopotał jej już więcej. Ktoś jednak musiał widzieć go wtedy na korytarzu.

\- Szepty – powiedziała Cho, patrząc w przestrzeń przed sobą.

Krajobraz nie zmieniał się, ale monotonia uspokajała ją.

\- Kiedyś je uwielbiałyśmy – dodała gorzko.


End file.
